


you're not a disaster, you're just special

by yeou_09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeou_09/pseuds/yeou_09
Summary: Jisung describes himself as a living proof of a human disaster, Minho seems to disagree





	you're not a disaster, you're just special

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this shit is, idek myself :(  
>   
> As promised, another oneshot this Wednesday (thankfully I recovered but I still have bruises from being wrecked by ALL OF THEM)  
>   
> shameless note: all of my works here are cross-posted on wattpad in one book entitled: It's Our Thing ッ stray kids. Please check it out if you have time and of course a wattpad account.  
>   
> Again, english is not my first language– pls do enjoy this

Jisung doesn't really hate family road trips. He loves it actually. But being restrained from doing anything fun, sucks.  
  
You might think it's unfair and all but you'll change your mind once you find out what _'fun'_ means in Jisung's dictionary.  
  
If the word _'fun'_ is associated with _'destruction'_ ,  who wouldn't want to restrain the child from doing anything?  
  
His adoptive father(mother) Woojin, had a very traumatic experience with him when he was still a child and a stroll to the nearby park once _(it involves chasing down squirrels which led the dogs to chase both Jisung and the squirrels and for Woojin to save Jisung from getting bitten by one)._  
  
Now he tends to put too much protection for him and his brother, Felix, which has almost the same definition of _'fun'_ as him but with a little less disaster.  
  
It's no surprise that Woojin carries helmets around for a potentially skull-damaging situation that his children might run into, which his husband, Chan always comments that _'Woojin honey, they're just kids'_ and it leads to them arguing cutely about who does a better job at parenting.  
  
So there he is, sitting in the back seat, seatbelts secured tightly, his brother beside him also the same situation as him _(perhaps in a brighter mood since he sings along with all the songs his father plays in the car radio)_ , completely frozen by Woojin's gaze through the rear view mirror and sulking quietly as he stares out the window.  
  
Boredom is killing him _(tho their car have just started moving)_ he needs to do something! Anything atleast–  
  
His eyes caught something familiar. Woojin noticed how his face slightly lit up and almost immediately, his mother instincts rose up.  
  
"Jisungie baby, don't even think about it."  
  
"But pa,–"  
  
"No Jisung, you'll get yourself in trouble again."  
  
"Pa! I just wanna–"  
  
"Jisungie please..."  
  
_"I just want to have fun, why is it considered wrong?.."_ he whispered sadly, his head hang low as he stared at the sketchbook just below his feet. Woojin heard him nonetheless.  
  
"Sweetie, the word fun is almost equal to danger if you're the one saying it, please dear? I'm doing this for your own good."  
  
Jisung sunk further in his seat mumbling a soft _"I understand pa, sorry for being stubborn."_ as he played with the hem of his hoodie.  
  
Woojin smiled apologetically at him, instructing Chan _(who has the same expression as Woojin)_ to pass by the nearest convenience store to get some snacks and other necessary stuff.  
  
Their road trips usually takes hours of just driving and stopping by everytime a good scenery captures their eyes. That's pretty much their routine on Saturday mornings. It kinda turned out as somewhat of a tradition which originated from the kids being bored af during weekends.  
  
Not long after, they arrived at a convenience store just a couple of blocks away from their house.  
  
"Go get everything you need, your father and I will get some ourselves." Woojin instructed. Both boys nodded and immediately entered the store.  
  
They were greeted by a boy who probably has the prettiest smile ever.  
  
_Holy crap, this man is damn gorgeous._  
  
The moment their eyes met, Jisung knew he had been bewitched.  
  
"You have a really pretty smile." Jisung's mouth spoke even before realizing it himself. He cursed himself for being a living mess.  
  
He heard Woojin chuckle lowly from a proximately justifiable distance. He sighed knowing that his father's eyes are still settled on him.  
  
The clerk guy giggled "Thanks, your eyes are pretty too."  
  
Jisung visibly blushed as a shy smile appears on his face.  
  
"But I bet they'd be prettier if they're a bit more livelier." the boy added which made Jisung's smile wear out.  
  
"Why so down cutie?" Jisung blushed more furiously at the nickname.  
  
"My dad is being overprotective." he answered.  
  
"I could tell since you radiate the energy of a person that must be protected."  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you usually talk to your costumers like this?" Jisung covered his face with the beret he was wearing, hoping to hide the fact that he is indeed extremely flustered by the boy's choice of words.  
  
"No, only to those cute ones, which I haven't really encountered if you did not show up today. So basically, I only talked like this towards you." the clerk guy winked at him.  
  
"Stop." Jisung mumbled, completely embarrassed.  
  
The clerk guy laughed and mumbled something which Jisung barely heard, only catching those words which sounded something like _'cute'_. He felt his cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red, tugging his beret further down.  
  
"So why is your dad being overprotective?" the boy asked with an amused smile.  
  
Jisung didn't bother lifting his beret _(since his cheeks are still burning)_ as he answered the boy, "You said that I seem like one of those people who should be protected? Well I'm not, I'm the living proof of a human disaster."  
  
The clerk guy seemed to be taken aback by his words cause his smile slightly faltered, or maybe it was just Jisung since the bright and genuine smile seems to never leave his pretty face.  
  
"You? A disaster? I don't think so,"  
  
"Oh please, you don't know me–"  
  
"Jisung, you're not a disaster. You're just, special."  
  
To say that Jisung was surprised is an understatement, he was **SHOOKED**. Not because of the kind words, but because the utterly, attractive, stunningly, gorgeous, awfully, striking and ravishing creature with sparkly eyes, and a lovely smile that could melt anyone away, _knows his name._  
  
HE KNOWS HIS FUCKING NAME.  
  
"Jisung honey, did you buy anything yet?" the realization of what he is supposed to be doing had finally dawned on him as he heard Chan's voice.  
  
"I- uhh," he stuttered facing his dad, debating whether to interrogate the boy more or grab the things he needed.  
  
The confused look on his father's face made him choose the latter by impulse. He grabbed a few bags of chips and a couple of drinks before rushing back to the counter.  
  
He was about to fire his questions towards the boy when his dad interrupted him, "What have you been doing honey, you didn't cause Minho any headache right?" Woojin asked worriedly.  
  
"What?!" he gave his father a look which screams a loud and annoying _'you know him?!'_  
  
His dad just raised two eyebrows at him in return.  
  
The boy named Minho chuckled, "Don't worry sir, we just discussed a few things."  
  
Woojin was obviously relived, "Glad that you're getting to know more about each other then."  
  
Minho beamed at them as he handed Jisung his things.  
  
"I. Am. Literally. Lost."  
  
"Come on now, we have to get going."  
  
"B-but–" Jisung stuttered out, pointing at Minho accusingly. Minho just grinned at him.  
  
"Come on Jisung, you can come back here tomorrow if you really want to talk to Minho." Chan stated dragging Jisung out of the store.  
  
He gave up wriggling out of his father's grasp. He looked back only to find Minho waving at him with a smug smile printed on his face.  
  
"See you tomorrow my baby squirrel!" Minho shouted just before the door closed.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of flashbacks slapped him across his face.  
  
Memories of a boy, dogs and a bunch of squirrels in the park flashed before him. He remembered getting saved by Woojin as what he always recalled–  
  
Wait,  
  
where did that boy came from?  
  
Just then, a particular scene plays on his mind;  
  


~  
_Jisung tried to run as fast as he could, he really could sense danger approaching him rapidly._  
  
_His eyes stung with tears as fear consumes his whole body. No one can save him now, not Woojin, not Chan, not anybody. He regrets not staying by their side and now he's in danger, he's gonna die–_  
  
_His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms engulfing him in a hug, tossing biscuits to the other side to divert the dogs attention towards it._  
  
_That was quite some stunt._  
  
_Jisung felt safe in the boy's arms all of a sudden. His heart ceased from beating rapidly as his fears slowly melts away. The secureness made him tear up._  
  
_"Hey, are you okay– oh no don't cry! You're safe now, they're gone now. Please don't cry." the boy pleaded as he started panicking._  
  
_Jisung burrows his face deeper into the boys chest as he stutters out a soft 'thank you'._  
  
_The boy smiled softly at him. "What's your name baby squirrel?"_  
  
_Jisung punches him playfully, "Bang Jisung. Don't tease me." he said, sniffling._  
  
_The boy laughed, "Okay then Jisung, lets get you back to your parents. Do you remember where they are?"_  
  
_"I do remember, but what if you also get lost?" Jisung asked him worriedly as they start walking._  
  
_The boy offered him a smug smile, "I've been here for so many times, it's impossible for me to get lost. Also our house is just somewhere nearby, so don't worry about me too much baby squirrel."_  
  
_"Don't call me that!" the boy just laughed at him once again. They just kept talking until they reached their destination without even realizing it._  
  
_"Papa! Dada!" Jisung ran towards his parents who welcomed him with a big hug, he felt his tears surfacing at the rim of his eyes again._  
  
_"Jisung! Where have you been?! And who is this? A friend?" Chan asked as he caresses both Jisung's cheeks and Woojin's hand, attempting to calm them down._  
  
_"H-he saved me from those bad dogs..." he mumbled quietly, soft sobs escaping his mouth._  
  
_Woojin hugged him tightly, turning to the boy, "What's your name young man?"_  
  
_"I'm Minho sir, Lee Minho."_  
~

  
  
So that's why he acts confidently, he knows Jisung. It's not really Jisung's fault for not remembering the boy. They only met once and Jisung was still very young.  
  
"Pa! Why didn't you tell me that you two kept in touch?"  
  
"Well not really, I just bumped into him earlier this week an I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Dad, who are they talking about?" Felix asked, confused.  
  
"Your brother's future husband." Chan answered, snickering lightly.  
  
"Dada!" 


End file.
